


It Was Always You.

by lexicalacuna



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, One Shot, Valentine's, slight angst, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexicalacuna/pseuds/lexicalacuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy & Loki have been neighbours, schoolmates, and best friends for some time now. Valentine's Day is just around the corner, but y'know- the course of true love never did run smooth. Even if it was just a little puppy crush [ONE SHOT]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one shot for Valentine's (:  
> First posted on my rp blog (oh yes, I do have one): http://missdarcylew.tumblr.com/post/110825496965/heres-some-fluffy-drabble-for-valentines-enjoy

"Loki! Wait!"

Darcy jogged to keep up with Loki, huffing and panting, cheeks already reddening, like the crimson of her sweater.

He stopped in his steps, fist tightening before releasing, still refusing to face her.

"Haven't you done enough?" He said quietly, his tone radiating with barely concealed anger. 

"You....you don't understand," she panted, hunched over and huffing, still trying to catch her breath. 

Loki had assumed that it was him who was the object of her affections. The afternoons spent poring over documentaries and movies together, doing their homework together, sprawled out in the other's backyard, sharing their lunches- he has assumed that it was him for once. 

So when he caught her and Thor laughing, with the former handing the blonde oaf what clearly was a handmade valentine in the form of a large wonky heart, it had been the last straw. 

He had been working up his courage for the past fortnight trying to ask her out, to be his Valentine, to hint that she was more than just that constant companion. She was A Constant and he wanted her to know that. To see her laughing so easily, cheeks flushed, grinning bashfully around his brother had been a sharp stab to his chest, and he had left the house in a flurry, frustrated and hurt. So why should he have to turn around? 

"Loki, please,"Darcy pleaded, her voice devoid of its usual mischief and humour. 

Reluctantly, struggling to keep his face as impassive as possible, Loki turns round to face her, lips drawn into a thin line. 

She flinched at the harsh expression on his face, one she knew only appeared when he was truly upset. She reaches into her back pocket, pulling out the now squashed up homemade valentine from before, crinkled from being stuffed hastily into the pocket. 

At the sight of it, Loki turns away sharply, cheeks reddening in humiliation and anger, ready to storm off and leave her in his wake, but she grabs his elbow. 

"Look at it," she gritted, urging him, tugging at his sleeve. 

"Good evening, Darcy," he said stiffly, shrugging her off to walk away. 

"IT'S YOU, ALRIGHT?" She blurted out, each syllable saturated with the utter exasperation she felt. 

He froze in his steps, heartbeat suddenly more erratic than before, his chest tightening. "What?" He murmurs, his voice cautious, as if on the brink of raising his tone to match hers.

"It's you ok? I wanted to ask you to be...to be my Valentine," Darcy ground out, cheeks reddening. "I was too shy to give it to you in person so I was asking Thor to get out out of the house so I could sneak it onto your desk, and then watch to see how you reacted to it from the treehouse okay. He was teasing me about it- that's all,"she clarified, her tone pleading. 

Finally, he reluctantly turns back again, eyes falling to the crinkled Valentine, and for the first time, he sees his name in scintillating green ink scrawled across the front, amidst a melee of silver glitter. 

Darcy was beet red, gaze averted as she glanced down, terrified of his response. 

"I had assumed...that you liked Thor and wanted to-" he began, before being cut off by her. 

"Are you stupid?! IT'S YOU. God. Loki, it's always been you," she said incredulously, rolling her eyes, before sighing, shoving it in his hands and moving to walk off. "Whatever, screw this, I'm done here," she said in an odd tone, trying to conceal her hurt as she walked home, defeated, wondering what to do now with the pizza she ordered and the chocolate mousse sitting in her fridge, forlorn and forgotten, as she shuffled toward an empty home. 

He catches her by the elbow this time, turning her to face him. 

"Me?" He repeats, now unable to help the ridiculous grin that had spread across his features. 

She sighs, biting her lip before looking up at him, half scared, half hoping. 

"It has always been you," she said softly. 

He pulls her into a hug, surprising them both, and finally, Darcy pulls her arm around him, smiling into his shirt, her heart lifting. She pulls away, expression softened, and leads him back to her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> I know I haven't posted or updated my other works in a while- to be honest, the main series probably might just end there- I have SUCH bad writer's block for that one, and it was so poorly conceived I find it hard to edit and continue. We'll see.
> 
> For now, have a lovely V Day- whether it's time spent loving yourself or with another!


End file.
